To Win His Love Game
by Emily Destler
Summary: 'I love you' isn't a race... Its a competition. And for Enjolras, he'll be damned if he'll let himself lose it. Grantaire remains clueless. Modern ExR ficlet. Established Relationship. Lovey-dovey fluff. AU, of course. *cries* WHY CAN'T THEY JUST BE TOGETHER? A little OOC. Humorous, I guess. Please R&R. I will love you forever. Rating is for mild language.


**To Win His Love Game**

**written by Emily_Destler**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, or Enjolras and Grantaire. Unfortunately. But sometimes I think I do.

Here's an ExR Modern AU ficlet. Fluffy and cutesy, so be warned that you might combust into rainbows and cotton candy and fluffy enj- and taire-bears, or whatever it is you people imagine about fluff.

I came up with this idea at two in the morning, and _could not _sleep until it was finished. It's probably my favorite enj/taire fic that I have in my docs, and I'm just now mustering the courage to put it up. Please no flames. And reviews are greatly appreciated.

Anyway.

ENJ-oy! (see what I did there? heh-heh...heh. Yeah)

* * *

Enjolras was not being petty.

Grantaire and him had been dating for almost a year now—just after he'd discovered his own hidden feelings for the drunken man, as odd as that was for someone like him to discover about anyone ever. But things had long since become very serious. They were in an obviously committed relationship.

So Enjolras wasn't being petty, because he really didn't mind it. Not one bit; honestly.

But more often than not they spoke the three-word-phrase that was just a little extremely serious and committed and _so not what had been included in Enjolras' five-year-plan_. But one day it had just happened. Slipped out of none other than Grantaire's mouth and Enjolras found with a sudden revelation that he returned all of the same feelings.

Eventually they were exchanging the words casually without having to think about it.

But there was one things that Enjolras couldn't get out of his mind.

"R, I love you."

"_I love you more._"

It was cute—at first. Something that made his heart lift in his chest which he could only recall hearing about once in one of Jehan's little poems that had been written after him and Courf became an item.

It was nice, but around the third or fourth identical -nonetheless heartfelt-response, the young Apollo couldn't help but feel a twinge.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Enjolras spoke before his mind could catch up: "Nope, _I_ love _you_ more." He blinked when he realized exactly what he blurted. He had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, surprised by himself.

Grantaire pecked him lightly on the lips and smirked, looking at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. "I love you _most_." And he laughed, as if it were all just a joke. Enjolras' heart clenched in his chest.

If he was concerned by his own response, Taire's set him on the ultimate edge. He couldn't help but feel a pang of... Of... Something. Something new—and unpleasant. An emotion he utterly couldn't identify. A muscle twitched in his face, and he decided to sit.

Why was this so frustrating? Enjolras felt it was going to get out of hand, and quickly. The whole thing was a bit ridiculous.

It was just him. He was overreacting. Grantaire was being sweet and caring and an amazing boyfriend, and Enjolras should just accept it and appreciate him.

..._But why did Grantaire have to win?_

So, the next week, at the Amis meeting, Enjolras drowned himself in paperwork. Taire told him many times that this was a habit of his. He'd push down his problems with other people's problems, and completely forget that he had feelings until they all bubbled up and he panicked. Well, he decided to ignore R's notion tonight and take some relief instead.

It wasn't until he heard Grantaire's voice that he looked up at the clock to see thirty minutes had flown by:

"You alright, babe?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Enjolras stuck his nose back into the papers and concentrated on all of the words he realized he had completely blanked out on. This happened to be the every word on the page. _Excellent_. He sighed internally.

Grantaire took a seat in front of him. "You sure?" He asked cautiously. Of course he knew something was wrong with Enjolras. It was very clear if something were bothering his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hey, Enj?"

Enjolras looked up.

"I love you."

He looked back down at his paper with a smile. It looked more like a grimace. A single heartbeat passed.

"I love you more." Replied the blonde.

"Well, I love you mo-"

"God _dammit_, Grantaire!" Enjolras roared, standing straight up from his chair and uncaring as it fell back behind with a clatter. He slammed the papers on the desk in front of him for effect. The cynic looked up, clear worry and confusion etched onto his face. _What did he say? _All heads in the room turned towards the couple. "Well, I...I—I love you times _infinity_!" He countered, a mad look in his eyes and hands gesturing wildly. As if an afterthought, he pointed straight at the dark haired man sitting in a stupor: "_doubled_!"

Grantaire was still as a rock, eyes wide, trying to process what he'd just witnessed. He'd never expect in a million years Enjolras would say something like that, or act that way. Ever.

It was shocking. And very endearing.  
Enjolras finally seemed to realize he made a scene and sat down abruptly in the chair that wasn't sideways on the floor, turning his head away from his friends' stares.

It took a few moments, but once Grantaire recovered, he got up to kneel in front of his beautiful boyfriend. "Hey,"  
R tilted his chin gently, making him face him. He looked upon Enjolras, and after brief studying, slowly went in to press a kiss to his nose. Then he leaned to whisper in his ear with a knowing smile.  
"You win."

Enjolras reeled back and locked gazes with him. The smile was the kind that reached Taire's blue eyes. He chuckled sheepishly, and looked at his knees while R carded through his blonde hair affectionately.

Enjolras was not being petty.

-end-

* * *

Review please, I love me some reviews. Holla at me in my PM if you want to, too, I like people, just as long as I see them over the interwebs. Human interaction is just a whole ball park I don't care to visit at any point in time.

Hah.

Thanks for reading! ~Em


End file.
